Forever With Fake Angel
by Heart53eartH
Summary: Otonashi remains in the afterlife after everyone else passes on to the next life. The only thing is he misses them, especially his loving Angel. However things are complicated when Kanade suddenly shows up and begins avoiding and attacking Otonashi without end. He eventually discovers someone with deep troubles beneath an angel's skin and learns a lesson, as well as teaching one.
1. Chapter 1

"Speech."

'Thoughts.'

Post Epilogue

Yuzuru Otonashi is the only one left, everyone else had passed on with their lives. The entire SSS had moved on with their lives. Otonashi was the only one left in the world, still it wasn't long before others came into this world as well. Otonashi welcomed them and soon tried his best to help anyone there move with their lives. Still it was lonely to be without the SSS members, and of course, it was heartbreaking to be without a certain someone, his Angel.

Otonashi was a proud member of the Afterlife Battlefront or the Shinda Sekai Sensen (SSS), which was an organization planning on taking over the afterlife by first getting rid of Angel/Kanade, and then becoming god of the world. That plan changed overtime, and the battlefront was officially disbanded when they all passed on, but he would always remember his fond memories with his friends. In a previous life, Otonashi had a cancer-stricken sister and a boring uncaring life. His sister died and his life turned worse, he died in a subway accident and reawoke in the afterlife sometime afterwards.

Otonashi had always admired Kanade Tachibana, she was his Angel. Still even she had to move on with her life and was probably reincarnated somewhere else. Kanade was special, even though she jammed a sharp blade into Otonashi's chest and basically murdered people without hesitation, Kanade was a skilled fighter and a loyal friend to the SSS. She was formerly regarded as the SSS's main enemy, as the student council president her job was to keep people in line with the rules of the school, she did a good job of that using abnormal abilities generated by a computer program known as Angel Player. She could generate blades from her arms, wings, which were just for decor, but still they helped, she could block bullets, move at incredible speeds and single-handedly defeat an army of opponents, including the entire SSS at once. The SSS even gave her the nickname Angel, out of her abnormal powers and emotionless exterior, she was regarded as an angel serving out god's deeds to eliminate people from the afterlife. As such that false accusation made her a prime target for the battlefront. After Otonashi came, that all changed and she soon became a good friend, and eventually Otonashi's love interest. She too had feelings for him, also being the heart donor for Otonashi's heart after his death. When Kanade passed on Otonashi was left devastated, the sorrow lessened with time, but he was still a little shaken. Otonashi was the last one, he agreed to become the new student body president and help those who would come into the world. It was an eternity, but he liked his job and he was confident to do it. Still if he only could see that face once more and hear those words would be happier, and he just might get his chance.

Otonashi sat in his office, the student council office, that he had visited many times over, it was his daily spot. Normally he'd just sit still and remember the times he had with his friends. They were all fun, Yuri, the fearless and strategic leader, Hinata, he was hilarious and loyal to the end, Naoi, well, he was unusual at times, but he was a friend, and all the other members. Of course, they were all probably happy in their new lives wherever they may be. Otonashi was the only one of them remaining. He had chosen to take over Kanade's position as the student body president, to have to same the same life as her, he now knew how lonely Kanade felt before. He remembered her saying that anyone who was friends with her disappeared, or rather passed on thanks to Kanade's help. That cycle continued with Otonashi. Perhaps it was for the best, Otonashi would sacrifice his life for Kanade and this was one form of it. Kanade no longer had the burden of being president.

Otonashi went out to the halls and picked up his favorite drink in the school, canned coffee, he drank it a lot, it seemed to remind him of his friends. Otonashi walked down the halls, he missed his times of running, jumping and adventure with the SSS. He looked out the window at the bright clear skies of the afterlife, then he looked downwards towards the many NPC's heading back home to their dorms, not very interesting, except…

Otonashi didn't know it was true. For a moment he didn't believe it, but he saw it. That long silver hair and white uniform with a brown skirt and white leggings, he knew those characteristics anywhere. 'Kanade? Kanade? But that's impossible.' Otonashi thought, he couldn't believe it. Once people moved on from the afterlife, they didn't come back, did they? "KANADE!" Otonashi screamed out, he made a beeline for the stairs nearby, they were the closest way down to where 'Kanade' was standing. Otonashi ran down the stairs and almost tripped over one just barely managing to stay upright. Otonashi ran towards the doors and pulled hard, but the door didn't open. He struggled so hard against the door it was almost idiotic, he banged hard hoping to get Kanade's attention, but she was caught up in the swarm of NPC's. Otonashi pulled some more until he finally noticed a note on the door that said, "Push." Otonashi facepalmed and then pushed the door open. If Naoi was here and Otonashi was Hinata, he'd probably saw he was lower than even dirt on his shoes. He got rid of that stupid image and then ran directly at Kanade, luckily for him she hadn't gotten too far.

He made a direct run to Kanade, he wasn't really caring about every NPC he was knocking down, they complained to him, but Otonashi knew they were still NPC's and didn't have souls. He only kept his eyes on Kanade. He didn't even stop to think about how strange the situation was, or how rude he was being to the NPCs. Kanade didn't notice Otonashi was running towards her until a little too late. 'Oh no.' She frantically thought and then started to run.

"KANADE!" Otonashi yelled out as Kanade ran from him as if she was afraid of something. She didn't show any emotion of fear, just that she was running from him. Otonashi kept a close eye on her as they both budged through the swarm of NPC. Otonashi soon realized he was losing Kanade, luckily they came out of the crowd and Otonashi could keep track of where Kanade was going. However Otonashi was losing his breath as Kanade ran faster. Otonashi thought quick and went up a staircase as Kanade turned the corner. Otonashi ran as fast as he could hoping his plan would work. Kanade continued running around the building. Otonashi ran to the edge of a window and then looked down as Kanade was approaching his location. He knew the school better than her, now that's interesting, but also suspicious. Otonashi quickly jumped out of the window and landed right in front of Kanade.

Kanade is completely shocked and turns around, but Otonashi with quicker as he grabs Kanade's arm and tackles her down. Otonashi quickly pins Kanade's arms to the ground and sits on her back. Kanade struggled against Otonashi who tried his best to restrain her. "Kanade, Kanade, calm down…." Otonashi said trying to calm the desperate girl. "No let me go!" Kanade gets one of her arms free and turns with her palm facing Otonashi. A massive flamethrower blasts out of Kanade's palm, Otonashi barely avoided the attack, a single second wasted and he would have been cooked alive. 'NO WAY!' Otonashi briefly thought, this made him more confused than before, then he realized still had to calm Kanade down. "Urgh, sorry Kanade!" Otonashi said apologizing for what he's about to do. He takes out a cloth and forces it onto Kanade's face. Kanade struggles against it, but then her body goes numb. Otonashi kept a cloth covered with chloroform with him for situations like this. "Ha….sorry about that, Kanade." Otonashi sighs and gets up wiping some dust off himself. Otonashi gently picks up Kanade in a bridal fashion takes her elsewhere.

Afterlife High School Infirmary

Kanade rested quietly on one of the beds in the infirmary. "Oh, oh..." Otonashi watched the whole time waiting for Kanade to wake up. His first question was, why would she run from him? And moreover, why would she fire a flamethrower at him? Come to think of it, when did she get a flamethrower? Oh, and of course how was she in the world after Otonashi personally witnessed her disappear into the next life. And, of course, if she was back, why? Did she die in the next life and was reborn here again? She didn't recognize Otonashi so she might have amnesia? Otonashi had many questions, but Kanade was out cold thanks to Otonashi's cloth. It did the work a little too well.

"Ugh..." Kanade mutters, she opens her gold eyes to see Otonashi with the first glance she gets. "Kanade?" Otonashi says happily that she woke up. "Otonashi." Kanade said quietly, still barely awake from her unconscious state. "I'll..." Otonashi paid very close attention, he didn't want to miss a thing Kanade said in case it was important. "Kill you." Otonashi flinched a little there, he wasn't sure why Kanade said that. "Kanade?" Otonashi wondered why. "Oh, right that joke, no one dies here? I never thought you'd tell a joke Kanade!" Otonashi laughs, Kanade gives him a stare showing she was not amused. "Hahaha, uh, sorry." Otonashi sweats, still he should have known better than to make someone like Kanade laugh.

Kanade gets up from her bed and throws the covers off instantly. "I'll spare you for now. Don't ever come after me like that again..." Kanade said in monotone while walking out of the room. Otonashi gasps as she leaves. "No, don't leave!" Otonashi puts his hands on Kanade's shoulders and turns her around so that they were seeing eye to eye. "Kanade? What's wrong?" Otonashi asks very worried about Kanade. "Everything." Kanade said then continues to walk around Otonashi. "Hey!" Otonashi walks up to the door of the infirmary and locks it tight and throwing the key out the window. "Kanade! You have to listen!" Kanade stared at Otonashi waiting for his speech. "I'm listening."

"Why did you run from me? Why did you attack me? Why are you trying to leave? And why did you say you'll kill me?" Otonashi said desperate for an answer. Kanade looks down, she was depressed, Otonashi realizes that, that might have been too much for Kanade. "Sorry Kanade." Otonashi pulls Kanade in for a hug. However Kanade didn't hug him back. "Your questions." Kanade started to speak. Otonashi looks down at Kanade, she glared right at him. "They're complex." She continued. "But I can answer with simply three words." Kanade said making Otonashi curious of her answer.

"I'm not Kanade."


	2. Chapter 2

Otonashi's eyes widened, gasping at what 'Kanade' just said. She couldn't be serious right? She probably had amnesia right? Right? That was what Otonashi had hoped. "Kanade, you clearly have amnesia or something." Otonashi said putting his hand on Kanade's head. "Don't worry, I'll help you regain your memories." Otonashi was cut off by Kanade grabbing his hand. "I just told you, I'm not Kanade. Now allow me to leave." Kanade said then walking around Otonashi and heading towards the door. "The door's locked, you can't leave." Otonashi mentions. Kanade looks back at Otonashi for a brief moment and then held her palm up at the door and a massive flame blasts at the wooden door, instantly burning it down. Kanade glares back, "You were saying?" Kanade walks out of the room with the door arch in burning ashes. "Hey wait!" Otonashi rushes out the door to catch up with Kanade. "Kanade, what's wrong?" Kanade didn't turn around, she didn't even look at Otonashi. "Everything." She replied. Kanade starts to make a run for it. Otonashi instantly takes off after her. Kanade holds her palm out and shoots a stream of fire at the floorboards setting them on fire and making an obstacle between herself and Otonashi. Otonashi instantly stopped in his tracks at the flames, no one could die in this world, but it still hurt like hell for each painful thing he goes through. "Do not try this again." Kanade said quietly as she turns the corner, but enough for Otonashi to hear it.

Otonashi got his wish, though it was a little too literal. He wanted to 'see' Kanade again. He didn't exactly ask for Kanade to return as herself and not a dangerous flamethrower wielding girl who claims she's not even herself. But then again, no one knew what god would do, and god made everyone's lives living hell and let them change those regrets in the afterlife high school, so god was clearly unpredictable. Otonashi paced around the room thinking hard and deep about this, he was so nervous and curious of the situation. At this point Yuri would probably call an operation, but again he was alone.

Otonashi after while slammed his hands on his desk. "DAMN IT!" He was thinking too hard, so many questions and no answers, though he did have one, Kanade wasn't Kanade. 'I'm not Kanade, that's what she said, but what could that mean? If she's not Kanade, then who is she? Does Kanade have amnesia? But she seems to recognize me, but not herself? DAMN IT! God, why do you have to torture me like this, it was bad enough that I have to live this life without Kanade!' Otonashi bursts out to the nearest vending machine and quickly bought himself another can of canned coffee. It always calmed himself down. Otonashi calmly sipped the coffee and threw away the can in his normal trash can. 'Okay...' Otonashi sighed and tried to figure out what to do, it was clearly useless to ponder on the questions he had no answers to. 'Okay, forget all those questions, the best thing to do now is to find Kanade, or whoever she is and then get answers myself.'

Otonashi opens the planning screen that Yuri used for operations. "Okay, Operation, um, um..." Otonashi really wasn't sure of what to name it, Yuri often did that. "Capture Angel? Whatever, it really doesn't matter." Otonashi declared. Now came the harder part, figuring out how to capture 'Kanade.' Otonashi figured if the real Kanade had abnormal powers like Hand Sonic, Wings, Distortion, Delay and others. Then Otonashi would need to prepare for those things with this one. In addition this one showed the ability to use flamethrowers. Otonashi was also aware that this wasn't something like a Harmonics clone, because Kanade would have reabsorbed it, and the eyes of this 'Kanade' were the same as the real one. 'Okay, clearly if Kanade still has all her powers, then normal standards aren't going to be enough to capture her. But still, there has to be a way...hmm?' Otonashi approached the computer room. This gave him an idea.

Meanwhile with 'Kanade' Wreckage of Computer Room 2, Below SSS Guild

'I have to avoid Otonashi at all costs, he'll erase me if I get captured again. Right now he should know I'm not Kanade, but he might be stubborn.' Kanade sat down in front of a computer screen and opened angel player on the one remaining computer that Yuri didn't destroy. 'I'll need to unlock more, sorry partner, but I need it if I am to survive. No...he wasn't my partner...he used me. He never intended to help me.' On the computer screen showed a diagram of a body with multiple technological modifications. On the arms was a small data box labeled 'Flamethrower'. Several other data boxes appeared on each of the body's parts, such as the mouth, the legs and the whole body itself. Small tabs on the left side listed abilities.

With Otonashi, Computer Room

He was lucky that Kanade had left him a manual on how to use angel player, the software of angel player could be used to take the afterlife world over as a god, but the original creator of that failed to do so. Kanade then used angel player in an attempt of self-defense against the SSS by giving herself abnormal powers and thus earning her nickname 'angel.' Yuri and the guild far below the school also used a similar system to create weapons to fight against enemies, such as an array of guns and bombs. It was someone else who used this same system to change NPC's into shadows and attack the SSS. And as such now 'Kanade' was probably using this system to help herself, as Otonashi suspected. Otonashi thought of his plan, fighting fire with fire. Thanks to Kanade, he knew exactly how to make himself more combat-ready, in the case he had to use force to restrain the fake Kanade. Otonashi spent the next day working tirelessly on angel player. He fitted himself with some of Kanade's abilities. Hand Sonic and Distortion were especially useful to him, then of course there were Kanade's other abilities, however Otonashi had never used angel player like this, while Kanade had probably years to get used to the powers angel player granted her, therefore Otonashi didn't want to put too many abilities in himself, out of concern that it might cycle out of control. As it was proved over and over, angel player could be catastrophic if not used right.

Otonashi was still pondering how to catch the fake Kanade when he barely knew where she was. He knew she would have to reveal herself sooner or later and probably came to the school for supplies or food on occasion, the next time that happened he would catch her.

2 days later...nighttime.

The NPC's weren't around anymore, they had all went to sleep. Otonashi was still wide awake though, he kept an eye on the school in the case Kanade came around. He soon found out his prediction was right. Kanade was sneaking around in the night. She wore a black cloak and hat in the case Otonashi would try and come after her, this completely hid her uniform and hair from view. Still Otonashi had experience targeting others like this, he wasn't going to miss her.

Kanade rushed across the school ground as quick as she could. 'Got her.' Otonashi caught a glimpse of her running and trailed her while keeping out of sight, he needed to make sure she was cornered before he tried to capture her. Otonashi followed Kanade to the cafeteria, his prediction that she needed food was right. Kanade made a look to the left and right before holding out her hand and blasting a flame at the door's metal holder. Afterwards she roughly pushes the door open and enters, Otonashi followed her inside the dark cafeteria at night. He made sure to keep a handgun in his hand in case she tried to run, but so far Kanade didn't seem to notice him following her. Kanade rushed into the kitchen and broke into the food reserves. She began to fill a large trash bag with those reserves. 'She's stealing the food reserves?' Otonashi saw this as his chance, Kanade was trapped now.

Otonashi without missing a beat throws his elbow around Kanade and points his handgun to her head and throwing the black hat off of Kanade. Kanade was only surprised for a moment and only flinches a little before noticing Otonashi. 'He's better than I anticipated.' Kanade thought. She turned her head at Otonashi. "I praise your skills." Kanade mentions. Otonashi arms the gun. "Okay, why don't you just come quietly, and no one gets hurt." Otonashi cocking his gun for emphasis. "Everyone's dead in this world. Why bother?" Kanade said, it reminded Otonashi of the first conversation he had with Kanade, of course that conversation ended with himself being stabbed in the chest by Kanade's hand sonic ability. If he wasn't careful this could end the exact same way. "You may not die, but it'll hurt a lot, I'll keep doing this until you talk." Otonashi threatened. Kanade didn't seem to even express a single drop of fear, she didn't even move, not that she was scared to. "So, you'd use the afterlife's immortality to torture me? Go ahead." Kanade said closing her eyes and awaiting the bullet to collide with her head. Otonashi clenched his grip on her body. "Fine, you want to be shot, you've got it!" Otonashi said, but then a memory shot across his mind.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"I love you, so much."_

 _"Truly and deeply, thank you for giving, my life to me."_

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

"UGH!" Otonashi's hand trembles to pull the trigger. 'What's happening? Why can't I pull the trigger? This isn't Kanade, why can't I?' Kanade opens her eyes again. "Why do you hesitate?" Kanade asked. Otonashi clenched the handgun again. "I'm going to shoot you! I won't hesitate!" He said and then gringed. He tried so hard to pull the trigger, but it was like his finger was paralyzed.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Thank you for giving, my life, my life, life, my life, to me."_

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

Each time he thought of that memory it was like an echo booming his his head. It stopped his finger, it was as if Kanade's spirit was in front of him, he couldn't shoot Kanade. 'I don't get it…' Otonashi groaned as he hand trembled again. 'Is the resemblance between Kanade and fake Kanade too much? I can't move my finger, I can't shoot her.' Kanade continued to wait, she turned her head slightly wondering what Otonashi was waiting for, was it suspension? They weren't in a drama play, so why did he hesitate? 'I guess, after giving Kanade her life, I can't bring myself to take it. Even in the afterlife where neither of us can die. Is that it?' Otonashi asked himself.

"So you refuse to shoot me?" Kanade asked making Otonashi snap out of his trance to notice. "I take back what I said before." Kanade without a second of a pause grabs Otonashi's arm pushing the gun out of her harm. Instantly Otonashi feels a massive heat source from Kanade's hand and he drops his gun to the ground and retreats back to get some distance between the two. "You didn't shoot me, why?" Kanade asked, but then realized something herself.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"I love you, so much."_

 _What Otonashi and Kanade didn't notice is another figure wearing a black hat and cloak behind a nearby bush observing them. When Kanade disappears, the fake Kanade leaves before Otonashi notices her presence._

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

"I should have known. It's because I bare that resemblance to 'her.' Am I right?" Kanade asked. Otonashi knew the fake Kanade meant 'her' as in the real one. Otonashi grunted. "I won't allow you to erase me." Kanade briefly said before she holds out her hand a massive flamethrower shot at Otonashi.

"Guard skill: Distortion!" Otonashi calls out. In an instant an invisible shield blocks the flamethrower shot by Kanade. The distortion shield blocks the flamethrower completely leaving him unharmed. "It worked." Otonashi said happily, angel player automatically reacted to his voice, just as it did to Kanade. 'So he's inherited the previous president's powers.' Fake Kanade briefly thought. 'However.'

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"I programmed you with powers specifically to counter the student body president. If she gets in the way, don't hesitate to cut those wings and then drown that angel in darkness with the powers of hell."_

 _"As you wish, my partner."_

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

'However, I was made specifically to counter those powers.' Kanade holds out her palm again and a black cloud-like stream went right at Otonashi. Otonashi gasped just as the stream went right through the distortion invisible wall and hits Otonashi knocking him right off his feet engulfing him in a shadow. 'This is the power of the shadows, though guard skill: distortion can stop any physical attack, it cannot stop a shadow, which can pass through anything.' Kanade briefly thought.

Otonashi struggled, but got up again, there was no way he'd lose to Kanade's imposter. "Hand sonic." Otonashi said and a metal blade appeared on his hand. Otonashi charges at Kanade and thrusts the blade at Kanade's chest, a mere inch before the blade impaled her, the blade just stopped and then Otonashi was sent flying backwards. "Your powers are futile against me." Kanade said. 'That was a magnetic reverse polarity shield, it repels anything that is metal. Hand sonic is useless against that type of shield.' Kanade thought before attacking again, she knew if Otonashi used hand sonic, then he must turn off the distortion wall. Out of Kanade's sleeve shot three gold chains. Otonashi is pushed off his feet again with the gold chains pushing him off balance. Otonashi groaned, the fake Kanade was overpowering him way too easily.

"Why are you doing this?" Otonashi groaned as he got up again. Kanade just responded with a few words, "You won't erase me." Kanade then held out her palm and a flamethrower engulfs Otonashi whole, torching his clothes and knocking him unconscious in the process and leaving him temporarily dead. Though at this point Otonashi would probably be used to it by now. A death still hurt like hell. Otonashi woke up a few hours later. "HEY! What does that mean?!" Otonashi yells out in question to Kanade's words, but he then realized no one was around. He noticed around him, the fake Kanade was already long gone and so were a third of the food stores. Nothing was left except fake Kanade's black hat. Otonashi walks in his burned clothes over to the hat and picks it up. He figured one piece of evidence was better than none.

With Fake Kanade...Computer Room 2

Kanade quietly ate a meal that she put together. It was your average school meal so she didn't really care about the quality of it. 'Otonashi won't stop coming for me.' She briefly thought as she ate. 'He won't erase me, that just will never happen.' Kanade put down her fork and stood up. She sighs and then starts to walk to who knows where.

With Otonashi, Student Council President Office

Otonashi sat there with Fake Kanade's hat in front of him. He had to crack this mystery somehow. Otonashi observes the hat, nothing except pure black cloth and weaving. It was the average hat that anyone used to keep their head dry from the rain or hidden from the public. "Hmm?" Otonashi looked on the inside of the hat there was a label. 'Produced by shadow?' Otonashi thought. It sounded like a copyright claimer. But still there were no clothing companies in the afterlife. Everyone wore a uniform provided by the school. 'Shadow?' This reminded Otonashi of the shadows that were previously being generated by the angel player system by an unknown person below the guild. Yuri had told him the entire story before passing on. Otonashi was then reminded of that unknown person. 'Could that person have a connection to the fake Kanade? If he made this hat then?' Otonashi knew where that person was previously hiding, in a room below the guild, he could find it easily. With any luck, Fake Kanade would be there.

Otonashi got up and packed all around him some guns, only the best type. 2 handguns. A battle rifle, a sniper rifle and he made sure to pack some long lasting guns along with multiple rounds of ammunition. Otonashi runs the powers Fake Kanade had used so far. 'Let's see, she used flamethrowers, some sort of shadow ray, and something that repelled my hand sonic. Maybe she can repel physical objects? Plus she probably has even more that I don't know about. I have to be ready for the worst.' Otonashi grabbed some smoke grenades and a grappling hook, just in case he had to make a quick escape.

Otonashi was ready now, he was ready to end this mystery as he walked towards the ruins of the computer room below the guild.


	3. Chapter 3

Otonashi walked with caution. There was a chance that fake Kanade put up some traps to keep him out in the case she wanted to keep him out. Otonashi continued with the light steps of a forest creature. He was sure to watch out for trip-wires, hidden vaults or booby traps. To his surprise there were absolutely no traps around. No hidden doors or wires, lasers or anything. Only the dark, damp tunnel that led to the computer room, very, very deep below the guild. The current guild was rebuilt after the war between Kanade and the SSS destroyed the majority of it. It was amazing that the guild was still standing. Otonashi still knew his way around, but it was still creepy. First it was the war with angel, then it was a fight with an evil Kanade harmonics clone and then it was the shadows that started invading the surface that originated from the computer room below the guild. The guild was always a target for the enemy and now fake Kanade was somewhere in the guild.

Fake Kanade watched Otonashi's progress towards the room on security cameras inserted all over the guild's underground system. She wasn't that dumb to simply allow Otonashi to waltz in without her knowing. Kanade stands up from her computer desk and quietly goes out of the computer room and stands facing the door after closing it, awaiting for Otonashi to arrive.

Otonashi after arriving at the end of a long tunnel. He saw a small lightbulb over in the distance. The white light shined over Kanade who was waiting there with her back turned towards Otonashi. Otonashi figured Kanade didn't notice him yet, but he soon realized it when Kanade spoke when he took another step closer. "Otonashi. I knew you'd come." Kanade said. Otonashi gasped for a moment that Kanade didn't even turn her head a little. 'Does she have eyes on the back of her head?' Otonashi asked himself.

Otonashi points his first handgun at Kanade from a distance. "I won't hesitate this time." Kanade was interested. "If you're ready, then take the shot. I can't die so you have nothing to lose." Kanade mocked. She was basically mocking Otonashi now. Otonashi grunted the fake Kanade was exploiting his love for the real one and turning it against him. "I know you're a fake. I know you're not the Kanade I know, she'd want me to kill you." Fake Kanade didn't change her expression, she only responds, "Really? I have reasons to think otherwise. I know more about Kanade than you think." Fake Kanade mentioned. This sparked Otonashi's attention. "What?!" He gasped, what could the fake mean? "What do you know about Kanade?" Otonashi demanded to know. Kanade didn't change her expression and didn't reply, she only waited, either for Otonashi break, or for a bullet to nail her back and for the pain to sink in. "TELL ME!" Otonashi demanded, he was through being manipulated by the fake Kanade. "Kanade, wouldn't kill me." Fake Kanade spoke. She finally turned to face Otonashi.

"Kanade is not like that. She doesn't imply violence to solve problems, but rather uses methods of interrogation and compromise to solve problems. Quite a civilized person for her age. You're wrong about Kanade, she would be ashamed of you." Otonashi's eyes bulged at fake Kanade's words. Was she right? Could the real Kanade seriously be ashamed of him? Otonashi didn't know what to believe. "You're lying! You're the threat here! You're wrong!" Otonashi snapped back. Kanade didn't feel threatened. "If you truly believe that then shoot me." Fake Kanade was mocking him yet again, yet her voice sounded so emotionless and innocent. It resembled the real Kanade almost perfectly. Otonashi couldn't do it, he couldn't shoot her. His hand trembled again and that same feeling came back once more. He couldn't shoot the fake one. He knew he had nothing to lose, why couldn't he bring himself to take down the Fake Kanade?

"You still refuse to shoot me. Perhaps I do not need to worry about you erasing me, you do not have the guts to do so." Kanade said, her voice getting deeper. Otonashi was really mad now. Fake Kanade now made a fool of him, not once, but twice! He continued to angrily glare while listening to what came next. "In a war, if you blind a soldier for a single second he dies. You'd be dead several times now if you did what you are doing now. But this goes to show you." Kanade paused. "You're a pathetic excuse for a student body president." Otonashi's heart felt like it would break, all those things said to him were striking him like knives and Kanade's lingering spirit was telling him in his imagination how ashamed she was of him. Otonashi starts tearing up and drops the gun falling to his knees. "UGH! GAH!" Otonashi groans.

"Otonashi." Fake Kanade said getting Otonashi's attention again. "If Kanade turned on you, would you kill her? If Kanade was controlled by the enemy, would you kill her? If she threatened to kill you, would you allow her to do so? If she died protecting you, would you be able to continue to fight? Or perhaps, would you give your life to shield her?" Otonashi was getting madder and wiped tears from his eyes. "Kanade would never turn on me!" Otonashi yelled out. "She would never!" Fake Kanade narrowed her eyes on Otonashi. "Then what do you call the situation at hand?" Kanade asked. Otonashi then realized what she meant. "You refuse to fight me because I resemble Kanade. And look at yourself, you've taken no physical damage and yet I've got you on your knees, crying, perhaps later begging for me to stop." Otonashi groaned, "Why? Why are you doing this?!" Otonashi asked crying out to fake Kanade. "This is the weakness in your will, Otonashi. Love binds you so much that anyone who uses it against you can win with ease." Fake Kanade holds up her palm at Otonashi. Only a mere second before Otonashi finds himself seeing nothing but burning flames scorching his body and killing him, yet again.

Several hours later

Otonashi wakes up to find himself inside the school's infirmary. He wasn't sure how he got there, but he assumed the fake Kanade was kind enough to get him there. It was ironic actually, the fake Kanade had killed him twice and now she was helping him? Otonashi walked out and changed his burnt clothes with cleaner ones once more before going inside his office. He couldn't stop thinking about what fake Kanade had said to him. How he was a pathetic excuse for a student body president. 'Damn it.' Otonashi grunted. 'She's right…' Otonashi groaned. As much as he hated to admit it, the fake Kanade was right, if he couldn't even take down a single person who even allowed him to shoot her, then he was pathetic. 'Damn it! If Kanade were in my shoes she would have shot her! DAMN IT!' Otonashi grunted again. He slammed his palm down on the desk. This was getting more bothersome than before. Otonashi pondered it, fake Kanade had a point. The real Kanade would stab people without hesitation and kill without wasting a moment, maybe it was because Kanade had no love, she was cold and unsociable, maybe that was one reason she was such a good fighter. Otonashi knew he had to be like that, if he ever hoped to fill in Kanade's shoes as student body president. First things though, he needed to straighten things out with the fake Kanade as well.

It was one week since her last encounter with Otonashi. Kanade seemed bored now, but she could probably rest easy, Otonashi finally stopped coming for her. 'No.' Kanade discarded that thought. Otonashi wasn't that type of person. He was bound to come for her again. There was no way he'd forgive her for incinerating him not once, but twice. Actually, was Otonashi really her enemy? He didn't really seem like he wanted to erase her. Still, anyone could be an actor, she was a rather good one anyways. If she got to close to him, he could spring her and then that's the end of her existence. That wasn't happening. Not while she could fight back. Kanade smirks a little, 'It's ironic. Am I the new SSS?' She scrapped that idea.

Otonashi was walking back from a small dinner in the cafeteria. It was near nighttime now. He remembered spending time outside at night. The afterlife was just like the real world, the moon just as bright as ever. When was the last time he was outside at night? Otonashi fondly remembers the time he saw that evil harmonics clone in the night. It was horrifying, but fond memories indeed. Otonashi didn't want to try and find the fake Kanade until he was sure he could take her down. At the moment he still has his doubts, and he didn't need a third incineration. "Huh?" Otonashi looked to the top of the building he was heading to. "Is that?" He narrowed his eyes on a person who was standing on the roof. 'That's her, no doubt.' Fake Kanade was on that roof, her long silver hair and cape-like black cloak following in the wind. She seemed to be merely standing there observing the moon in the distance.

'What's she doing? Is she going to invade my office? Or?' Otonashi thought worse. There were others in that building. Non-NPC's, new arrivals in the world, an attack by fake Kanade was hardly the right way to start a life in the afterlife. Otonashi began running as more bad thoughts shot across his mind. What if it was already too late, if she was standing on the roof maybe she was already done? It was a disaster. Otonashi ran with all his might.

Kanade already noticed Otonashi approaching the building, but ignored him as he entered and probably was going towards her Otonashi rushed through the building, he was thinking to see dead bodies everywhere, sure no one could die, but still the sight of it would be horrifying. But to his surprise, nothing was out of the ordinary. Even a few of the non-NPC's happily greeted Otonashi as they walked by, it seemed fake Kanade hadn't made her move yet. Otonashi bursted out of the door leading to the roof. Fake Kanade was standing near the edge, observing the moon though she probably noticed Otonashi already. Otonashi took out his handgun again, it was this situation once more. A person said before, third time's the charm.

"So, you thought I wouldn't notice you here?" Otonashi pointed the gun at her. "No, I knew you would." Kanade said, but she paused for a moment before she spoke. "But I'm not here to fight." Otonashi clicked the gun, "I don't care what you're here for. I'm taking you in this time." Kanade narrowed her eyes, "Same words as before. Take your shot, I'm not going anywhere." She said calmly, even if Otonashi shot her she wouldn't fear it. 'Damn her.' Otonashi put the gun away after a minute, he still wasn't ready. "I figured as much." Kanade said turning around. "Just because I won't shoot you, doesn't mean I won't take you in otherwise! Hand sonic, version two!" Otonashi thrusted his version two at fake Kanade, the blade stopped a mere inch before it pierces skin. "Didn't I say so before? It's futile." Otonashi is sent flying backwards by Kanade's magnetic shield. "Your hand sonic is powerful, versions one through five are all extraordinary. However even the most powerful weapons have weaknesses. Even if you make a hand sonic better than before, hand sonic is and always will be made of metal." Otonashi then realized it, 'A magnetic shield? Is that it?' Otonashi realized there that his hand sonic was now useless. "I see you've figured out my trick. Even so hand sonic was originally meant for self-defense, not offense, Kanade personally said so." Otonashi gasped.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"I created this for self-defense, it's not meant for offense." Kanade to Otonashi after attempting to use hand sonic to slash apart a door and failing._

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

Otonashi ponders it, "But that was when we were both locked in a holding cell by Naoi. How did you know?" Fake Kanade was impressed he managed to see that small detail. "I've seen a lot of things you do. I've seen many events that occurred." Fake Kanade responded, it wasn't too much information, enough to let Otonashi know. "What does that mean?" Otonashi angered. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Fake Kanade only responded, "I." She paused, Otonashi noticed something, her face showed something else now. Kanade had showed this expression before, that same expression of losing the will to fight. She looked so upset, Otonashi had struck her hard without even knowing. "Don't know." Fake Kanade finished. Now Otonashi was even more confused. Kanade held up her palm at Otonashi once more. Otonashi made a quick move to dodge Kanade's flamethrower rolling to the right. Kanade builds up energy in a fist, as if she was going to punch, but Otonashi was too far for a punch to reach. Kanade punches and a shadow of her fist was shot out of her fist and hits Otonashi as if it was a physical object. Otonashi is sent flying into a wall. "I wasn't here to fight, but." Kanade said while overshadowing Otonashi. Kanade runs to the edge of the roof and jumps off surprising Otonashi. Otonashi instantly runs to the edge as well looking below him. The fake Kanade before touching the ground massive black wings grew on her back. They slowed her descent and she landed safely on the ground. 'Kanade's same wings, corrupted by darkness.' Otonashi said a little frightened. The fake Kanade turned to look at him before beginning to run.

"HEY!" Otonashi knew there was absolutely no point in chasing the fake Kanade, she would be long gone by the time he got off the roof. He didn't say a word as he went back inside as the moon shone in the dark night.


	4. Chapter 4

It was near midnight at this point. Otonashi couldn't sleep, he lied in his bed in the boys dorm, but he couldn't rest. He was worried, he still couldn't shoot that Fake Kanade. And to make things worse Fake Kanade's abilities seemed to counteract all of real Kanade's. Otonashi figured that was intentional by whoever developed her abilities. There was risk all over the place, if he wasn't careful, Fake Kanade could attack the NPC's or his own students in the night while he couldn't even protect them, but he knew that Fake Kanade probably wouldn't take that path. If that was Kanade's goal then she would have done it a lot earlier since Otonashi had been knocked down by her twice and she displayed the means of escape in the case things got tricky, it would be unlikely for her to attack randomly. 'It hurts just to think about it.' He decided to try and sleep for the night, there was no way he'd win the fight if he was tired. He wasn't going to deal with Fake Kanade 24-seven, at the least no one could die, so it wasn't something to be worried about every second of the day.

Otonashi awoke the next day. He wasn't in a good mood. Fake Kanade was making things so difficult at the moment. 'Wait a minute.' Otonashi gasped, this was when he realized maybe he was going on the wrong approach.

 _Flashback_

" _Kanade is not like that. She doesn't imply violence to solve problems, but rather uses methods of interrogation and compromise to solve problems. Quite a civilized person for her age. You're wrong about Kanade, she would be ashamed of you." Fake Kanade to Otonashi._

 _Flashback Ends_

'That's it!' Otonashi realized, that was what Fake Kanade meant. She didn't just mean to taunt Otonashi, that was how Otonashi needed to deal with fake Kanade. Otonashi would do it the next time he met with Fake Kanade. He would end the problem.

It was two days later. Otonashi made sure to have guards all over the high school to keep an eye if Fake Kanade appeared. Though she wasn't anywhere. Otonashi also checked in the computer room below, but no one was there either and all the computer parts were also gone, probably relocated to another location. Otonashi could do nothing, but wait until Fake Kanade revealed herself. Otonashi knew the world didn't seem to go beyond the school grounds, so clearly Fake Kanade was still somewhere on the school grounds, unfortunately, the tunnels below the school were winding on and on for miles underground. Fake Kanade could be anywhere in the tunnels, and with the luck Otonashi has, it would always be the last place he looked. 'So, why not look there first?' Otonashi thought, it was dumb logic, but who knows, maybe it could work? So where was the last place Otonashi would look? The guild of course, that would be the dumbest place to hide.

Otonashi went to the guild, it was far below the high school. Undetectable by anyone from the surface, it was hidden good so that no one could find it. People such as Kanade, when the SSS opposed her, or perhaps anyone else who was a threat to the SSS. The last time Kanade invaded the guild, it was destroyed by the SSS in an attempt to hide all the evidence. Since then the guild was just a wreckage of rock and scrap metal.

'Dumb logic does work.' Otonashi briefly thought. On one of the collapsed crane arms in the wreckage, Fake Kanade stood there with her eyes on the guild's destroyed fields. Otonashi run up and went closer to her and then looked up at the girl. "Kanade!" He yelled out, the sound echoing through the caves and reaching Kanade's ears. "Otonashi. It seems you never give up." Kanade mumbled. "Have you come to get rid of me?" Otonashi held his hands up at Kanade, open and clear to her, as if he was surrendering to her. "No." Otonashi only briefly replied, this time it surprised Kanade that Otonashi would say such a thing. 'Has he changed?' Fake Kanade thought. "I don't want us to fight anymore." Otonashi began to say. "I came here with no weapons. Nothing against you. I'm you to join me." Otonashi held out his hand to her. "Please join me, we can be friends." He said reaching out his hand to Fake Kanade. Kanade looked at her hand and then jumped down from the edge of the giant crane. She grew her black angel wings and slowly descended onto the ground.

"Why?" Fake Kanade asked, she wasn't too quick to trust Otonashi. As she said before, he could still have the intent to erase her from the world. Otonashi only replied with the truth, "I don't want us to be enemies. I don't want us to destroy each other. I promise, I have no intent to erase you." Fake Kanade didn't believe him. "Merely a trap to get me to trust you." Kanade held out her palm ready to attack Otonashi once more. Otonashi didn't flinch, "I don't want to fight you. I don't." He said. Kanade was curious on what made Otonashi think like this. "Nothing good will come of us fighting each other. You know that." Otonashi said.

Fake Kanade lowered her palm. "Why should I trust you?" She asked, her guard was up to attack in the case Otonashi made a sudden move. Otonashi speaks, "We've never met until days ago. We don't know each other, I have no reason to erase you, even with what you did to me, I believe you have reasons. I have no reason to oppose you." Fake Kanade speaks calmly, "You don't know me. That's true, but I know you. Yuzuru Otonashi." Fake Kanade spoke shocking words to Otonashi, he didn't remember telling anyone out of the SSS his first name. "I know you. I know all of you. You, Kanade Tachibana, Yuri Nakamura, Hinata Hideki, Ayato Naoi, all of you." Otonashi grunted, "But how?" Otonashi asked clenching onto reality once more. Kanade begins to explain. "I've had eyes on you." Kanade begins to explain.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Fake Kanade talks through the flashback._

" _I am a spy, I've had eyes on you as a spy for my partner. Do you recall the guy Yuri discovered in the computer room below the guild?" Kanade asks._

 _Yuri goes into a room below the guild to confront who was creating the shadows using the angel player system. Yuri destroys the computers and the system stopping all the shadows that were being created and ending the existence of the shadows pathing the path for the people in the afterlife to go to the next life._

" _Yeah, I know him." Otonashi responded._

" _Well. That person is my partner." Kanade said surprising Otonashi. "He was your partner?!"_

" _Correct."_

 _Fake Kanade steps off an operating table. "This is, I'm, Kanade?" She asked after her appearance was changed to match Kanade's appearance._

" _Correct." The unknown person said. "This is your disguise. You are to use this form to find out about the people on the surface above us."_

" _You promise me?" Fake Kanade asks._

" _Yes, I will tell you if you do this for me." The unknown male gives fake Kanade a black cloak and hat. "Wear this, just in case."_

 _Fake Kanade explains, "From there I observed you from the shadows. Kanade doesn't talk much, she's unsociable and the SSS stays away from her. It was the perfect disguise in order to spy on you. I saw many things at the time. Do you recall Kanade's test scores being messed with by you and the SSS?"_

" _You saw that?"_

" _Correct. I was always nearby, but you never saw me."_

" _Do you remember that rumor that spread afterwards?"_

" _That rumor about Kanade screwing up the tests to disgrace the teachers?" Otonashi asked._

" _Yes. That was my doing."_

" _What?!" Otonashi gasped._

" _It's true. Rumors don't spread on their own. I spread that rumor. My partner wanted to lower Kanade's position in the school as well, which eventually turned into a failed plan. I used my appearance as Kanade to spread that rumor myself." Fake Kanade explained._

" _So, that was you…." Otonashi grumbled. "You, what else did you see?" Otonashi asked._

" _Everything…." Fake Kanade said. "Your battle with Naoi, the time you went fishing, the time you fought with Kanade's harmonic clones, when you fought with the shadows, I was there for all of those events. I'm actually surprised it took you this long for you to figure out my existence." Fake Kanade was behind the scenes of each of those events, hiding behind the shadows and never noticed by any of the members of the SSS._

" _Although, there was one time I was seen." Fake Kanade mentions. Sometime after the time Yuri destroyed the angel player system._

" _Kanade?" Otonashi goes up to 'Kanade.'_

" _Otonashi?" Fake Kanade says, trying not to reveal her identity._

" _What's with the new cloak? It's not very angel-like, I know you're not an angel, but come on?" Otonashi points out Kanade's black cloak._

" _I'm sorry, do you hate it?" Kanade asked. Otonashi shook his hands. "No, no. It looks nice actually. Although maybe a different colored cloak would work better?" Otonashi asked sheepishly. Kanade only gave him a glare. "No huh…." Otonashi deadpanned. "I must go." Kanade leaves Otonashi hanging. Otonashi would have chased Kanade, but he knew she had her responsibilities._

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

"That was you?!" Otonashi gasped. "I was lucky to leave that situation without revealing my identity." Fake Kanade finished explaining. "That was your first time meeting me." Otonashi grunted, he had questions. "Why would you work with someone like him anyways. Why didn't you just come join the SSS?" Otonashi asked, if fake Kanade knew they were there, why didn't she reveal herself. "You members of the SSS erased my partner from existence. I hid out of fear that the same would occur to me." Fake Kanade explained. "But, your partner can't die." Otonashi suggested. "True. But he was nowhere to be found after the incident. I looked all over, high and low, I even checked all the tunnels more than once as well. I even managed to scan the area using angel player's systems. Nothing, this concludes that my partner is now no longer here. And." Fake Kanade paused before angrily yelling, "I REMAIN STUCK IN THIS ACCURSED BODY FOREVER AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULTS!" Otonashi flinched at how angry fake Kanade was. It was very different from Kanade's regularly quiet expression. "Do you know, how angry I am, to lose my real body to this?!" Fake Kanade quietly mumbles, "You can't even understand how pathetic I feel. I feel as if I don't even matter, I'm just Kanade's shadow. A worthless clone." Otonashi gasped, he now saw it, how hurt fake Kanade actually was. "You're not…." Otonashi tried to say, but Fake Kanade didn't listen. "You can try and make me feel better. It won't help. I'm a pathetic loser who can't even show the world who I truly am." Otonashi pitifully spoke, "Kanade." Fake Kanade held up her palm, "Don't call me that. I don't need your pity. There is nothing more to talk about." Kanade begins leaving.

"Wait!" Otonashi tried to reach out to her. Fake Kanade begins to make a run for it. Otonashi runs after her. They start going up piles of scrap rocks and metal from the destroyed guild. Otonashi jumped from rock to rock keeping up with fake Kanade, who jumped gracefully, it was obvious she had training put into her way of fighting, as if she was an acrobat. Fake Kanade starts running up the crane arm closer to the air, Otonashi quickly regains his balance and runs after her up the crane arm. It was thin and the slightest mistake would send someone down to their deaths, or at least temporary death. Fake Kanade reaches the end of the crane arm and jumps off without hesitation. Otonashi sees her grow her massive black wings and descend quickly. If he didn't act now, she would get away for sure. He quickly pulled out the only handgun he brought. He kept it in his sock covered by his pants so no one would notice it. He aimed at Kanade.

It was this situation again. Otonashi froze up realizing it, could he shoot this time? 'My finger, it's paralyzed again….' Otonashi couldn't move his finger to shoot fake Kanade. 'No, I have to. In order to…..help her.' Otonashi knew how to do it now, he had finally gotten the nerves, he wasn't doing this to hurt fake Kanade, but he would help her, he wanted to save her from this life. Otonashi clenched his gun trigger and pulled it like he always waited for this moment. The gunshot was loud, it echoed around the cave, it didn't waver as it shot right through Kanade's back through her heart. Otonashi gasped, he actually did it. He finally did it. 'I did it.' Otonashi gasped again. He had a brief sense of accomplishment. 'He, did it.' Fake Kanade thought before her conscience faded away and she closed her eyes. Her black wings dispelled into light as she fell and landed hard on the dirt floor, blood spilled all around her, she only thought. 'It's over, for me…..' She now knew she was going to be erased.

School Infirmary

It was an hour before Kanade regained consciousness. "Ugh…" Fake Kanade looked to see Otonashi. "Otonashi?" She said weakly. She took a look around, they were in the school's infirmary. "You're awake." Otonashi sighed. Fake Kanade gasped, it was painful dying like that. "Why, didn't, you?" She said weakly taking deep breaths. "Erase you?" Otonashi finished for her. "I told you. I don't want to fight you." Fake Kanade sighed. "I want you to join me. Please, trust me." Otonashi pleaded, he wanted the fighting to stop. "How, do, I, know, you won't turn on me." Fake Kanade asked still waking up from her death state. Otonashi put his hand on fake Kanade's face and gently turned her head to face him eye to eye. "I wouldn't have done this, if I was." Otonashi said in a gentle voice. Fake Kanade sighed herself and then smiled. Otonashi had chances to erase her, but he didn't take them, it was at this time that fake Kanade started to believe that Otonashi really was trying to help her. "Please, tell me. Why are you like this? What's your story before you died?" Otonashi was curious, he needed to understand fake Kanade.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything." Fake Kanade starts telling her story of her previous life. "Where shall I begin. When I was young, I was kidnapped by two people, a man and a woman. They raised my in a suburban home. I believed for years and years, that they were my real parents. I lived a pretty good life, in fact, a certain someone brightened my world." Otonashi now realized who she meant. "Kanade Tachibana. She was the student council president at my high school. She was wonderful, a real role model to students. She inspired me to be a better person. I was insignificant compared to her. I always wanted to be exactly like her." Otonashi nodded, that explained why fake Kanade knew the real one. "Hehehe, I guess my wish came true. In an oddly specific way." Otonashi chuckled at what she meant.

"One day, I heard a rumor that Kanade's heart was failing her. I was worried. Though, I wasn't around to see it through. One day, I came home, in the evening, two people invaded my home. Another man, another woman. My real parents had tracked me down. My life crashed that day, my entire life, who I was, who I thought I was, it was all a lie." Otonashi now pitied fake Kanade. It was painful indeed. "My real parents and my fake ones began fighting, it was bloodshed, bullets and gunshots were fired. I hid in fear. It was horrible. And then. One of them shot the fireplace. Fire soon spread across the house and ended up killing me and both my sets of parents. I died never knowing who I was, what was my true self, or my real name." Otonashi realized what she had said before, "That's why you said you didn't know who you were." Otonashi mentions, 'This must be why she appeared in this world.'

Fake Kanade continued. "When I came into this world. I was scared and frightened. I didn't know what to do. That was when my partner showed up. He promised me, he would tell me my real name and who my real parents were, if I worked for him." Otonashi nodded, "That was when you started spying on us." He commented. "Correct. My partner also surgically implanted the angel player system into my nervous system, that's how how I can use the abilities you've seen me use." Otonashi nods, that was the secret to her abilities. "However, after awhile, I doubted my partner ever wanted to help me. He just used me, I was a fool."

"I've told you my story. Do you understand? I'm not anyone you'd want to be with." Fake Kanade said. "If you're going to erase me, just do it. I don't have anything left." Otonashi shook his head. "No. I told you, I don't want to erase you. I couldn't even if I wanted to, I don't even know how your partner was erased." Fake Kanade sighed. "And." Otonashi spoke calmly. "You're not nothing, you're still yourself on the inside, you are. You did things Kanade never did. You're unique, you stand out to her, I can see it in your eyes. You're not just a shadow, I see you. Please, trust me and I'll help you." Fake Kanade turned her head away. She still had doubts. "You're you. If you think I'd erase you, I'd do it here and now." Fake Kanade sighs, Otonashi spoke once more. "This is what Kanade would want you to do." Fake Kanade sighed once more, she finally smiles at Otonashi. "Okay...you win. I'll join you."

Otonashi sighs as well, he finally ended this problem. "So, Kanade? Or, what should I call you?" Fake Kanade shrugged, "I told you, I don't know my name." Otonashi recommends, "Okay then, what was your previous name? The one your fake parents called you?" Fake Kanade answered, "It's Akira, Akira Akitsura." Otonashi smiles at that, she was finally opening up to him. "Okay, Akira. I have something to ask you." Akira gets up from the bed and sits next to Otonashi. "What is it?" Otonashi looks to the horizon seeing the sun was starting to set. "I haven't picked the members of student council yet. I, want you to be my vice-president." Akira gasps, she was honored. "Me? I'm honored." Otonashi nodded back at Akira agreeing. "You showed me, I still have some ways to go before I can be a good student body president. But thanks to you, I'm now closer than I was before. Kanade would have done the same for me, she should be proud of you." Akira nodded, "Thank you, Otonashi, I won't fail you."

On the roof of the building….

"I love coming up here, it's my favorite place to de-stress myself." Akira mentioned. Otonashi breathes in the fresh night air breezing by. Wind blew on their clothes and hair. "We'll be a great team, Akira." Otonashi said. Akira could hear it, Otonashi had that tone of voice. She was embarrassed that he would think such things. "There's one more thing I should tell you." Akira said getting Otonashi's attention. Saying the next words in the most innocently way possible, Akira spoke.

"I'm a boy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes**

 **I've watched all the episodes of angel beats, I figured I'd write a fanfic about it. I do not own angel beats.**

 **I originally intended for this story to be kind of like an episode of angel beats. Not too long or short, I plan for a sequel following Otonashi's experiences as the student body president. Multiple OC will premiere in this sequel and maybe original characters will return, I haven't decided yet.**

 **Please, leave a review of this story, I'd really appreciate it.**


End file.
